The Next ThingA Sleepy Hollow Adventure
by Dmom50
Summary: Just wondering what could have been done to save it... more to come. Reviews are appreciated


The Next Thing…

DMom50

Just playing around with an idea after the news of the shows cancellation and thinking what could have been done to save it….This takes place two weeks after Katrina and Jeremy's deaths …..

"Abby!" He says in alarm. He cannot find her anywhere, frantically searching he calls to here every few seconds. As in all his dreams of late, he seems to be wandering in a maze of quicksand riddled forest area. His feet stick to the ground and hinder every tortured step, while he calls for his partner and best friend. Then he hears her, softly at first, but gradually louder, he tries to determine from what direction the voice is coming from, "Icabod! Hey Crane!" "God's wounds how can she sound as confident as always, no fear or thought that she won't find me, when I am struggling to even walk or find her?" He opens his eyes and finds her sitting next to his bed. "Oh, Lieutenant, I must have been dreaming, I was trying to find you but couldn't." "I called you from the living room several times but you didn't answer," she said. "I heard you in my dream but couldn't respond. I don't remember ever sleeping so deeply, thank you for waking me from a rather unsettling circumstance, he says, bewildered and bit confused." "I'll just go in the living room and wait for you to do …whatever you need to do. Take your time Crane."

Abby returns to the living room to allow him some privacy and compose himself into the Crane she knows so well. After 15 minutes he walks into the room more composed and with the staunch air of aristocracy she knows to be misleading." "Now then, Lieutenant, what brings you to my humble abode, such as it is? Had I known you were coming I would've been more prepared for your arrival." She smiles, and says, "It's no big deal Crane; I hadn't heard from you and just stopped by to check on you. How are you? Do you need anything?" "I assure you Lieutenant, I am undaunted by my current circumstances, I am dealing with the issue and am perfectly capable of asking for assistance if warranted," he said testily. "Well, excuse me for caring Crane, but we are partners you know, and more than that friends, so I will come to check on you if I feel you need it, "she said just as harshly. "Apologies Lieutenant, I meant no disrespect, as you know your companionship means more to me than I can attest, but truly I am fine." "Good, then let's get something to eat, I'm starving. You look like you could use something too, she said. "Ahhh, while, yes, I am famished, I do not think I am ready to face the residents of Sleepy Hollow." "Come on Crane, gotta get back in the saddle, it's got to happen eventually, and who better to hold the reins for you than your fellow capital W witness?"

After several more minutes of convincing, Abby finally talked him into having dinner with her at their favorite deli, with the promise that they would go back to her house and eat their meal. "I have my limits, Lieutenant," he said cryptically. The two grab their deli bags and go to Abby's small bungalow style home and a cul-de-sac ridden subdivision of Sleepy Hollow Township. "It seems the fresh air was a fine restorative, I do feel much better, thank you Abby, Icabod said sheepishly. " See I told you, some fresh air, different surroundings, and a good meal, perfect for raising spirits," Abby said with a smile. She was glad to see her friend slowly getting back to himself. It had been a rough few weeks for her fellow witness. Abby said, "Crane, we as witness are not a solo act, we are here to both support each other and stop evil from raining supreme on humanity." "Very true Lieutenant, I applaud your attempts to thwart my low feelings, but I fear it will take time for me to feel, "uplifted" Crane said at length. For long moments they sat in measured silence, both thinking their own thoughts and eating, when there was a knock at the front door. "Who could that be, I'm not expecting anyone," Abby said while walking to see who was there, Crane, with a curious look followed closely behind her. Looking out the peep hole she saw no one on the porch or the sidewalk waiting. "Hmm No one there, that I can see," she said to Crane as she began to turn back to the dining room, when another knock shook the door in its frame. They both backed away from the door looking fearful, as it was hammered by someone or something on the other side of the door. Abby ever the capable police detective, grabbed her gun from beside the television and aimed at the door. "This is Detective Abigail Mills of the Sleepy Hollow Sherriff's office ordering you to cease and desist and move away from the door!"

Silence as menacing as the previous loud knocking had been began to make both Abby and Crane look at one another in question. Crane whispered, "What do you want to do? " Abby shrugged, "no idea, but we can't just stand here, whoever…whatever it is will only leave or start knocking again." Crane stretched his long arm around Abby effectively pushing her to the side and moved to the side of the door. "When I open it, you fire if necessary," he whispered. "On the count of three," Abby said. Icabod, nodding placed his hand on the door knob preparing to open it. Before he could turn the knob, they heard someone yell, "Abby, open up it's me, Jenny!" Crane turned the knob and jumped in front of the door. There standing in front of the door with Nick Hawley bloody and nearly unconscious leaning against her, was Abby's sister Jenny.

Hawley smiled at Crane and Abby and began to slide from Jenny's grasp to the porch. Crane grabbed his other arm before he could fall completely. "Miss Jenny, what happened? How badly is Hawley hurt?" Crane said breathing loudly while carrying Hawley inside Abby's house. Abby ran to the bathroom to gather her first aid supplies while Crane and Jenny got Hawley to the spare bedroom and checked his injuries. "When she returned Crane said, "I believe he has a head injury and several smaller wounds on his chest with one rather nasty one on his right leg that is bleeding rather badly. I think we can patch him up." Between the three of them they managed to clean and bandage his wounds and make him as comfortable as possible. His head wound, a concern initially, turned out to be a deep laceration but neither of them thought he had a concussion, so they allowed him to rest. Back in the dining room, Abby asked, "so what were you two doing that nearly got Hawley killed?"

"We were checking a lead a contact gave us for an artifact and we got ambushed by this thing. It was like it was waiting for us," Jenny said. Abby had seen her sister like this before, agitated, anxious, angry and ready for a fight. "Jenny, what thing, you have to tell us more. Like where is this…"thing" and exactly what happened. Now calm down, here drink this," handing Jenny a glass with an inch of amber liquid in it. Jenny threw back the shot of whiskey, closed her eyes and visibly calmed herself. "Ok, so yesterday Nick called me and asked me if I'd come with him to look for this …artifact he got a lead on. He said he had a buyer, and a reliable source who pinpointed the location to the caves on the outskirts of town. We went out early this morning and found the cave." Crane said, "Miss Jenny, exactly what artifact were you looking for? Was Mr. Hawley forthcoming with information, or was he perhaps as tight-lipped as usual with helpful information?" "From what he described it was some sort of magic stone, or rune stone, I don't know for sure, as you say he was tight-lipped. I figured he just wanted me along for backup in case something like this happened, "Jenny said. "Anyway, we climb up to the cave and get inside, there were these markings on the walls and it smelled awful. Then we hear what sounded like a heartbeat, only really loud. There was this grunting sound and then the flashlights just went out and Hawley was screaming. I pulled out my lighter and when I finally got it to work, I see him lying on the ground bleeding and moaning. I grabbed him and managed to get him to the truck and here. Sorry about scaring you earlier but I had to kick the door since my hands were full," Jenny answered at length.

"Obviously we need to go and check this out, but first we need to check the lore, Abby said, maybe there is something in the Archives that will explain what is protecting whatever this artifact is Hawley was after." Just then Hawley said, "No, you don't wanna go back there, believe me you don't. "We can't just leave this "thing" out there to possibly harm someone else. People hike out there, children play near there. "Abby said

Abby and Crane drove to the Archives to research investigate this new threat. Jenny opted to stay with Hawley to make sure he rested and didn't try to follow. "I hope you don't mind that I kinda volunteered you to help. I mean if you'd rather I took you back to the cabin I can do that," Abby said, understandingly. "No Miss Mills, I believe I would rather help, after all, that is our mission is it not?" Crane responded. Abby smiled to herself and thought, "Yeah you love this, it's exactly what you needed."

At the Archives Crane went straight to a row of books about rune stones and began perusing them for some place to start. "What if the stones aren't the problem, what if that was just a means of luring Hawley to that spot? " Abby said. Crane responded, rather distractedly, "That is a possibility also, but I am curious as to what type of rune stones they are and of what importance or value they may be to someone." After several hours of research, Crane announces, "Ahhh, I believe I may know what out unknown benefactor was after. If this person is attempting to cast a rune spell he may already have several of the other stones required. The one Hawley was after may be one in a collection." "I don't follow, Abby said, what is a rune spell, and why would there be a protector for one stone? " There are several variations of spells, but someone who was well versed in the art, might want to use the stones to protect themselves or control others. For example, Algiz (is a protection stone, a shield, and can be used to ward off evil)," Crane advised. So someone may be attempting to cast a rune spell to protect themselves or harm others. "Indeed Lieutenant, if used in combination with other stones, the desired result may be either beneficial to man or detrimental," Crane explained. Abby countered, "but that still doesn't explain the guardian, monster, whatever. Since it was dark, Jenny and Hawley couldn't see what they were dealing. Not to mention apparently flashlights don't work." "Perhaps, we could use torches as we did when we found the Methuselah sword?" Abby began thinking out loud, "we know it can't be Medusa, we have her head, but ….what about another Gorgon?" Crane, started, "Lieutenant, you may be on to something, in many cases Gorgons, were used to guard, defend or protect sacred objects. Perhaps the rune stone is not all that is in the cave," I'll make some torches for us to use."Crane said. Heading for her laptop Abby said, "I will get some maps and directions for where we're going." The two set out on their respective tasks; both hoping that they would find nothing when they arrived at their destination.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6am tomorrow, be ready. We'll go check this out and see if we can stop this," Abby said as she dropped Crane off at his cabin. "I shall endeavor to be available at your beck and call, Miss Mills," he said with his trademark smirk."Goodnight Crane," Abby said with a smile.

The next morning, the two witnesses are on the road to the cliffs on the outskirts of town near Pocantico Hills. "Ok, Crane, we have torches, a compass, your crossbow and my gun is loaded with blessed bullets. We also have that sword you insisted on brining, I'd say we're ready," Abby stated. "How much longer before we reach our destination Lieutenant?" Crane asked. "It's about another twenty minutes or so then we'll see what we're dealing with." she said.

After parking the car near the road, Crane and Abby began walking in the direction Jenny had given them. They walked for 3 miles through a lightly forested area with trees and small animals and insects making the trail seem almost crowded in comparison to their near silent car ride to get there. When they finally reached a solid wall of cliffs with a stone ramp-like walkway the orange-red rock seeming sharp and rugged compared to the trail they had just left. "Well, onward and upward," Abby said with a sigh. They climbed the trail leading upward to the cave, Icabod holding the torches and the sword on his back. Abby held his crossbow, her gun on her hip in the holster. In about 30 minutes they reached the mouth of the cave.

"Alright, we're here; let's do this, "Abby said. Icabod lit the torches with his trusty flint and steel, while Abby stood smiling, "Old world to a fault", she thought. He handed one torch to Abby and each pulled their weapon of choice. Crane chose the sword and placed the crossbow over his shoulder by its harness, while Abby pulled her holstered weapon. They nodded and they headed into the unknown.

Immediately upon walking into the cave both noticed the carvings and markings on the walls as Jenny described. "These appear almost Norse in origin, but not quite. I also see a slight Shawnee influence …"Crane's voice trailed off as a loud animalistic grunt derailed his train of thought. "Did you hear that? "Abby asked. "It sounded …large and in that direction," Crane stated. Before they could move even another inch, a large hairy arm came into the light, and it was carrying a sword. In seconds the entire body, or rather attached 3 bodies came into view followed by two sets of dark wings. Icabod and Abby both started at the sight and retreated a few steps. "We are not prepared for this, "Abby said desperately. "If I am correct, this is Geryon, the grandson of Medusa," Crane said with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me? What he's here for revenge 'cause we killed his nana?" So what are going to do, we can't let him get out of this cave, and I don't know how to beat him, do you?"Abby asked. "I suggest we exit this cave and regroup, figure out a new strategy," Crane answered. "Let's get back to the car so we can decide what to do, "Abby said.

Back in the car Crane begins explaining what he knows of Geryon, "Sailing in a goblet, which the Sun gave him in admiration; Hercules reached the island of Erythia. Not long after he arrived, Orthus, the two-headed dog, attacked Hercules who promptly bashed him with his club. Eurytion followed, with the same result. Another herdsman in the area reported these events to Geryon. Just as Hercules was escaping with the cattle, Geryon attacked him. Hercules fought with him and eventually shot him dead with his poisonous arrows, he quoted by rote as if reading from a book. "You and the photographic memory, it never ceases to amaze, Abby said with a smile. So maybe what we need is poison. Is there any record of what kind of poison was used?" Crane responded, "No, but the use of poison suggests he can be killed using standard methods."Abby thought about this for a few minutes, then said, "We can get poison at any hardware store in town. But how do we deliver the poison without putting ourselves in danger? "I happen to be quite proficient with a bow and arrow, we could fire an arrow tipped with poison." "Sounds like a plan, let's get back to town, get supplies and get back here, also we should check on Jenny and Hawley. Jenny is pretty 'proficient with an arrow' herself."

Two hours later, after returning to town, Abby, Crane, Jenny and Nick Hawley are on their way back to the cave. "I still wish you two had stayed at my place. Hawley you are still injured and need to recuperate," Abby said. "Can you fault us for wanting a little payback for the ass-whipping we took the first time?" Jenny asked. Once the foursome arrived at the bottom of the small cliff, Jenny and Crane armed with bows and several poisoned arrows, Hawley and Abby with their trusty upholstered side arms, Abby began laying out the plan of attack.

More to come…..


End file.
